Like You
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: Para ele só restava a morte...


_Nome: Like You_

_Categoria: Romance/Tragédia_

_Short Fic_

_Resumo: Para ele só restava a morte..._

**Like You**

A chuva banhava aquele rapaz de olhos verdes... Estava todo encharcado, mas não ligava. Parecia não notar nada ao seu redor. Seus olhos estavam sem vida desde que perdeu _ela_.

_Stay low_

Fique calma

_Soft, dark, and dreamless_

Leve, sombria, e sem nenhum sonho

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness_

Por baixo de meus pesadelos e solidão

_I hate me_

Eu me odeio

_For breathing without you_

Por ter de respirar sem você

_I don't want to feel anymore for you_

Eu não quero sentir mais nada por você

Queria voltar no tempo e fazer com que nada daquilo acontecesse, mas não podia... Quem sabe o gira tempo? Mas ele havia sido perdido há muito tempo.

Ele se odiava tendo que respirar sem ela, se odiava por viver sem ela. Olhou o anel que os fazia noivos e deu um leve sorriso... Parecia que tinha sido ontem que ele a pediu em casamento, mas... Não foi... Dois dias tinham se passado desde a morte dela, e ele continuava com aquele anel... Por quê? Simples: a amava muito... A morte foi a única coisa que conseguiu os separar...

_Grieving for you_

Penando por você

_I'm not grieving for you_

Eu não estou penando por você

_Nothing real love can't undo_

Nada que um amor verdadeiro possa desfazer

_And though I may have lost my way_

E embora eu tenha saído da trilha

_All paths lead straight to you_

Todos os caminhos me levam a você

-Hermione... Por que não me levou junto com você? Quero estar do seu lado... – disse o moreno abaixando e ficando de joelhos em frente ao túmulo dela.

A chuva parecia ficar mais forte a cada instante, nada mais importava para ele... Sua vida tinha ido com ela.

-Lembra de quando nos conhecemos, Hermione? Você entrando no vagão do trem... Éramos tão novos... – disse ele com finas lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto, acariciando a lápide.

_I long to be like you_

Eu queria ser como você

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

Deitar frio no chão como você

-Eu quero ser como você, minha querida… Dormir para sempre como você…

-Harry...

O moreno se virou ao sentir uma mão quente no seu ombro. Quem o estava atormentando? Quem o estava interrompendo de visitar a sua amada?

_Halo_

Glória

_Blinding wall between us_

Barreiras invisíveis entre nós

_Melt away and leave us alone again_

Derretam e nos deixe sozinhos novamente

_Humming, haunted somewhere out there_

Zumbindo, assombrando em algum lugar lá fora

_I believe our love can see us through in death_

Eu acredito que nosso amor pode nos ver através da morte

Uma luz forte estava emanando do corpo dessa pessoa… Ela tinha cabelos marrons e olhos chocolate.

-Her...Hermione? – perguntou ele levantando e a olhando, se aproximou para beijá-la, mas não conseguiu. – Me desculpe por tudo... Você não poderia ter morrido! – ela o calou colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios.

-Não se culpe Harry... Eu quis me sacrificar por você... – começou a morena.

-Por favor, Hermione... Me leve daqui, não quero viver essa vida sem você, é tão _vazia_...

-Você quer isso mesmo?

_I long to be like you_

Eu quero ser como você

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

Deitar frio no chão como você

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving _

Há espaço aí dentro para dois e eu não estou sofrendo

_For __You_

Por você

_I'm coming for you_

Eu estou chegando até você

-É tudo o que eu mais quero… Poder ficar do seu lado para sempre, _meu amor_… - disse ele a olhando nos olhos – Tire essa dor de mim...

Ron e Gina estavam procurando o amigo há muito tempo, ele desaparecera na noite anterior. Então tiveram a idéia de procurar no cemitério.

_You're not alone_

Você não está sozinha

_No matter what they told you _

Não importa o que eles disseram a você

_You're not alone_

Você não está sozinha

_I'll be right beside you forevermore_

Eu estarei ao seu lado para todo o sempre

-Eu ando preocupada com ele… - disse Gina andando ao lado de Ron.

-Eu também... Após a morte dela ele nunca mais conversou com a gente, o Harry está em estado de choque ainda.

_I long to be like you_

Eu quero ser como você

_Lie cold in the ground like you did_

Deitar friamente no chão como você

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving _

Há espaço aí dentro para dois e eu não estou sofrendo

_For__ You_

Por você

-Se é o seu desejo, Harry... – disse Hermione estendendo sua mão à ele. – Pegue a minha mão e logo estaremos em outro lugar.

Harry segurou a mão dela e sentiu uma leve tontura e logo viu seu corpo cair. Agora não sentiria mais a falta dela... _Estariam juntos para sempre no céu_...

_And as we lay in silent bliss_

E enquanto nos deitamos numa paz silenciosa

_I know you remember me_

Eu sei que você se lembra de mim

_I long to be like you_

Eu queria ser como você

_Lie cold in the ground like you_

Deitar friamente no chão como você

_There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving _

Há espaço aí dentro para dois e eu não estou sofrendo

_for __You_

Por você

_I'm coming for you_

Eu estou chegando até você

Ron e Gina encontraram o corpo de Harry e o enterraram do lado de Hermione e todo dia levavam flores para os dois. Sentiam-se muito tristes pelos amigos queridos, mas sabiam que eles estavam juntos e feliz onde quer que fosse... As rosas sempre desapareciam dos túmulos, e isso ainda permanecia um mistério... Ou talvez não... Harry e Hermione olharam os amigos indo embora ao longe e pegaram as rosas e deram as mãos sorrindo, andando rumo à vida eterna onde encontraram a _paz_...

FIM!

Oi gente, espero que tenham gostado dessa short fic… Eu escutei essa música e tive a idéia.

Música: Like You – Evanescence

Deixem reviews

A minha fic do Enigma do Cristal já vai sair :D Só estou esperando fazer mais alguns capítulos e posto.


End file.
